


Runes/Ruins

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit of dub-con, Abusive Relationship, Choking, Drug Abuse, I suck at tagging, M/M, Physical Abuse, Tattoos, This is the 2014! version, also writing sex scenes, but this is before 2014 you see, fearless leader, no longer angel Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open space on Castiel’s body dwindles, his request that his hands and feet and face be left alone agreed to by Dean. Dean gets more desperate to draw in more meaningful things onto Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Standard Procedure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759989) by [DasMervin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasMervin/pseuds/DasMervin). 



> It is my head cannon that 2014 verse Dean and Cas are covered in tattoos done by each other. Both wear long sleeve clothes throughout that episode in season 5. This is my version how they get to it.

It starts when Castiel becomes more human. The croatoan virus is spreading like wild fire, and demons are out in droves. It’s Dean, who picks himself up after Sam says yes, who tells Castiel to get one. When he looks reluctant, Dean offers to do it himself and Castiel agrees. So Castiel sits, half nude on an old sofa that stinks of mouldy cheese, while Dean picks out needle and ink to tattoo an anti-possession mark. Jimmy is long gone by now, the body inhabited by Castiel turning into Castiel proper.

It is not the first tattoo that Dean does for him. As more and more monster come into the light following Lucifer’s ascent, more symbols, runes, letters, charms are drawn on his skin, marking it safe for ever; marking it so that Dean can say that he is able to keep Castiel safe. Castiel never says no, never cringes either as he watches Dean draw painstakingly, trying to do it so that there is the least amount of pain. They do it in Castiel’s cottage, alone, at night when, apart from the guards, everyone is asleep.

It takes some time for Castiel to realise that when Dean does this, he gets hard. It takes him by surprise that his body has come to equate pain and Dean’s hand on his naked body with pleasure. It takes Dean even more time to realise. He might never have but Castiel kept getting tense, fearing that Dean will be able to make out his arousal. Castiel knows the moment Dean is aware. He stills. For a minute. Then goes on with his needle gun – the one he found and uses only on Castiel. A fantastic find really.

For Castiel, that is permission enough. The next time he lets himself feel completely and gets achingly hard. He comes untouched when Dean does a particularly dark part where he has to keep on marking the skin again and again. That is the only time Dean says anything to him regarding how Castiel gets aroused. “Take everything off Cas, it will be easier for you,” Dean says with hooded eyes and in a steady voice. Dean is already fucking people in the camp as they fawn over the fearless leader. Castiel waits, for what even he is not clear.

The next time, while Dean tattoos a Sanskrit work onto him, Castiel is hard, his cock bobbing as Dean works his needle. He pulls lazily at his dripping cock and comes pretty quickly, so much so that by the time Dean is done, he is hard again. Dean doesn’t look up at him, concentration on his hands and the patch of skin under it. So Castiel makes it a point to moan loudly. He whimpers, he gasps and breathes in flirts of pulled air, and the one time Dean makes the mistake of looking up at him, he licks his hand, white with his spend.

Dean breaks. He throws down the needle gun with a thump on the table nearby, pulls and pushes Castiel by the back of his neck and throws him over the sofa he had been lying on and pushes a spit-lubed finger into his ass. Castiel’s breathe hitches. Before he could say anything at all, Dean pushed himself inside that tight heat and groaned as Castiel bites his lips to stop himself from screaming. His ass was on fire, his stomach another point of immense heat where his newest tattoo rubs against the sofa.

“Fuck Cas.... you..... shit..... so good Cas babe.....yeah.....” Dean mumbles while in a haze of pure pleasure. He comes with a loud groan and thumps onto the shaking body of Castiel. When he pulls his cock out, blood and cum seeps out of Castiel’s ass. The sight seems to deflate Dean. He stays behind him while silent tears drip from Castiel’s face for some time. He pulls Cas around and says, “I am sorry Cas I am sorry.” Castiel hugs him to himself and cries harder at his chest while not letting go. He bandages Castiel and leaves him alone.

Next night, Dean goes wild in the bed, the girl he is with cringing the next morning. He goes back to Castiel and fucks him again. This time though he takes a small bottle of lube with him. And a ritual is set. Dean has no more symbols to tattoo on Cas now, so he draws anything he wants, anything he wishes and Castiel lets him. The impala, a facsimile of John in silhouette and things from his life make appearance on Castiel’s skin. And each tattoo session ends with Castiel on his knees while Dean fucks him from behind, his hands leaving behind bruising tattoos of their own.

Open space on Castiel’s body dwindles, his request that his hands and feet and face be left alone agreed to by Dean. Dean gets more desperate to draw in more meaningful things onto Castiel. Things that he no longer has the voice to say. Castiel learns to take it all. Asks for it, dreams of it and begs for it and Dean gives, bites and bruises and blood and pain and a kind of love that is no longer decipherable as love. Dean’s name a prayer on his lips while he is being mistreated, used and he lives on.

Then news comes that Sam, no, Lucifer has been spotted nearby. Dean steals away from Castiel after having whispered his goodbye, as near a love declaration as he will ever get and before Castiel could hoarsely call him back, he was gone. Castiel was sure that Dean would not return, but he did. Dean returned, changed somehow, more brutal, any hope he had in his heart of saving his brother gone. Dean never drew another tattoo on Castiel again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a possessive bastard

For Dean it starts differently and late. Half of Castiel is already covered by then, and he hasn’t transferred from protection symbols yet. After one bad session, where Dean fucked Castiel so hard that he hurt his leg and the skin around his tattoo totally came off, Dean wanted to stop. Castiel told him to come even then and offered to do some tattoos on his as well as compensation. Both Castiel and Dean were shocked when he said, “Yes Cas, please.”

So the next day Dean came by to get more tattoos. Dean wasn’t sure of anything Castiel draws will even be illegible, but he turns out to be a very proficient tattooist. Even better than Dean, in fact. So Castiel tattoos symbols and letters and many things onto the taunt skin of Dean Winchester. Dean doesn’t make any requests, he just wants Cas hands on him. And these session ends differently too, with Dean and Castiel almost cuddling on Castiel’s bed, while Dean talks.

The pain doesn’t affect Dean the way it does Castiel. The decades of torture in Hell making him less susceptible to pain. But it seems to form a kind of link in his mind because he talks a lot about the time before that, before Hell. Tales of Sam learning to talk and walk, his first days at schools, all those schools, John and his disappointment that always came before his love. Bobby, the one person who had loved Dean like a parent should, and John never managed to.

And through it all, Castiel would draw on him. He too ran out of symbols to etch. So he asked Dean what to draw next. Dean said, “Anything you want Cas, anything you want to.” So Castiel drew places and things that he had loved of earth, mountains and rivers and seas and dotting this fabulous map, he wrote in languages that have been dead for millennia that Dean was his beloved. Dean didn’t know and if he knew he never asked. And again, a routine was set.

Dean would stow away his clothes usually after three sittings with Cas as his canvas. Neither mentioned how Castiel would be battered by this time, Dean getting more and more angry and cruel as days goes on and as he refuses to visit his anger on someone else, his hands more eager to bruise as it was to caress. He gave Castiel pills to get over the worst of it and he didn’t want to at first, but eventually he had to. After all, he was just a human now.

Dean started to hate how Castiel would swim through a haze when it was his turn, but he couldn’t deny him the pills either, picked up during raids beyond the boundary picked specifically for him, never joining the stash of medicine Chuck had going for the whole camp. Dean tried to say no but then Cas said, “Please Dean, I don’t want to say no and I might without them.”

Dean felt ashamed at what he was doing, at how rough he was with his angel, no longer a thrumming point of power, but human just like anyone else in the camp. But he couldn’t give it up either. He couldn’t give it up, digging into his skin and trying to leave a memory of himself, marking him without actually marking him or killing him. The other people in the camp were smart enough to never mention how Castiel got things he never asked for. They in fact felt lucky. Everybody had seen the bruises and cuts after all.

He had no friends. Everyone was nice to him, but he had no friends. No longer an angel, he didn’t even have his siblings. So when the first girl, a new addition to the camp came over to him. He was delighted. They talked and he gave her one of his pills. She was very happy to come the next day. Dean was not. And he punished Cas for that. He could hardly move for a week after that. Dean didn’t come for the whole week and when he did, he just went on with his tattoos over blackened skin like usual.

Space was running out on Castiel. On Dean though, Castiel was more economic. And selfish. There were many things he wanted to draw on Dean and many times more he wanted to write that he loved Dean. Once Dean asked him what those hieroglyphs and runes meant. Cas didn’t say anything and Dean never asked again. He became a less cruel in bed after that. But that didn’t stay like that for long.

Castiel had no memory how he ended up having sex with the girl. Doubted if it was even sex for pleasure, but for the intimacy. Dean got very very angry and almost brutal in his punishment. He choked him while he fucked him without any prep and kept on saying furiously, “You are mine Cas, only mine, no one can touch you, no one can make you feel like you do, don’t you forget it. You are mine. Always mine.” He came with a shout and left Castiel in a heap, bleeding and crying in pain.

The next time, he didn’t get high when he had sex with her. And he planned it so that Dean would find out soon. He liked how sex with the girl, Tiffany her name was, was different. There was nothing pulling his heartstrings and things didn’t hurt so bad inside and out when he touched her softness and tried to make it pleasurable for her. Dean beat him up again, Castiel calling out to him “Yours Dean always yours.” Cas did it again the next day. Dean didn’t do anything. The fact that the other men in the camp would not even look at him outside of work mollifying him enough.

And their bodies continued to fill up with colours and lines and a record of their love or relationship or whatever they had between each other. And things were ok as much things could be in their fucked up life. That is when the news came about Lucifer.

There were no more tattoos. Castiel gave himself into hedonistic pleasure. Dean still got him pills because he still got angry sometimes and took it out on Castiel. And Castiel took it out on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed. sorry for all the mistakes. Let me know what you think. thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. The next chapter will detail how Dean gets his. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
